The present invention relates to a method for improving the reliability of a computer operating in a multi-core processor.
In computer systems and data systems of enterprises, the number of owned servers increases and consequently the operational management cost also increases. As a technique for solving this problem, there is improving the performance of the processor. Previously, the processor performance has been improved by improving the operation frequency of the processor. There are several different directions in users' anticipations of processor performance improvement. One of the directions is improving the performance to conduct processing faster. It becomes possible to obtain high-degree processing result in a short time by conducting more complicated processing in a short time. Another direction is facilitating the operational management. By using a processor having high processing performance in a server, a larger amount of processing can be conducted on a single server and consequently the number of servers to be managed can be reduced. As a result, the number of servers to be subject to the operational management is reduced, and the operational management is facilitated. At the present time, anticipations of improving the processor performance especially to facilitate the operational management are increasing. In this context, the multi-core processor is being positioned in the center of the processor architecture. The multi-core processor is an architecture incorporating a plurality of cores capable of conducting arithmetic operations in parallel in a single physical processor. Unlike the conventional art, the method of increasing the operational frequency of a single core is not used, but a method of improving the performance by having a large number of cores is used. The multi-core processor has several merits. As compared with the conventional processor which needs a large number of complicated logics, the power dissipation and the performance of the whole can be improved. Owing to such a multi-core processor, the performance of the server simple substance is improved as compared with the conventional art. As a result, the multi-core processor is anticipated as a technique for accelerating the facilitation of the operational management.
The conventional art is described in JP-A-2006-260568, JP-A-2004-30363, and JP-A-2003-330740.